Fugue: Locus sacrer(F-end)
by L-Soprano
Summary: G/H,The old elf and the youngster,concern,lesion,love,and perish.


Fugue: Locus sacrer £¨¸³¸ñ£­Ê¥µØ£©   
Cornimus Surdis£¨ÎÒÃÇµÍÉù¸è³ª£©Ö®·¬Íâ   
×÷Õß£ºL-Soprano   
  
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±   
µ±ÉíÌå±»¶ÛÖØµÄ½ðÊô½£¹á´©µÄÊ±ºò£¬ºÜÇåÎúµÄ£¬ËûÌýµ½ÁË±»ºô»½µÄÉùÒô¡£   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÓÐÒ»ÖÖÆæÃîµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ËûÓ¦¸ÃÏÈ¸Ð¾õµ½ÉíÌåµÄÌÛÍ´µÄ¡ª¡ª±»ÄÇÖÖ°Â¿ËË¹µÄ½ðÊôÖØ½£Õû¸ö¹á´©ÁËÐØÇ»£¬Ã»ÓÐÀíÓÉ²»Í´£¬¸üºÎ¿öÄÇÐ©ºÚÉ«µÄÉúÎï¸ù±¾ÊÇ¿¿ÂùÁ¦À´Ê¹ÓÃÎäÆ÷µÄ¡£ËùÒÔ£¬²»¹ÜÊÇ¾«ÁéµÄîø¼×»¹ÊÇ×Ô¼ºµ²ÔÚÐØÇ°µÄÏ¸Éí½£¶¼ÒÑ¾­ÍêÈ«ËéÁÑÁË£¬¶øÀß¹Ç¡­¡­ÄÇ¼òÖ±ÊÇ²»ÓÃ¿¼ÂÇµÄÎÊÌâÁË¡£   
µ«ÊÇ£¬¾¡¹ÜÈç´Ë£¬½ð·¢µÄÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÈ´Ã»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½Í´¡ª¡ªÊµ¼ÊÉÏ¾ÍËãÏÖÔÚÄÇ¸öÇ¿ÊÞÈËÕýÔÚÅØÏø×Å°Ñ¿¨ÔÚ×Ô¼ºÉíÌåÖÐµÄ½£»ºÂýµÄ°Î³öÀ´£¬ËûÒÀ¾ÉÃ»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»Ë¿Ò»ºÁµÄÍ´³þ¡£ËûÖªµÀ×Ô¼º¿ìÒªËÀÁË£¬ËûµÄ·ÎÒÑ¾­Ê§È¥ÁËÔ­±¾µÄ¹¦ÄÜ£¬Ëû»¹Çå³þµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½ÑªÒºÕýËæ×ÅËûËùºô³öµÄÃ¿Ò»ÂÆ¿ÕÆøÓ¿³öËûµÄ´½£¬µ«ÕâÐ©¶¼²»ÔÚËûÒâÊ¶µÄÖ®ÖÐ£¬ÔÚËûÄÇÒòÎª¼±ËÙµÄ´óÁ¿³öÑª¶ø±äµÃÔ½À´Ô½Ä£ºýµÄÊÓÒ°ÖÐ£¬Î¨Ò»ÄÜ¹»ÈÃËûÍ¶×¢ÒâÊ¶µÄ¡­¡­Ö»ÓÐ£¬ÄÇ¸ö½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¡£   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢Î¢ÕÅ¿ª×ì´½£¬Ëûºô»½×Å×Ô¼º°®ÈËµÄÃû×Ö¡ª¡ªËûµÄ½ð·¢¾«ÁéÍõÕýÔÚÅÜÏòËûÉí±ß£¬Ëû¿ÉÒÔÇå³þµÄ¿´¼ûËû½¹¼±µÄ±íÇé£¬²¢ÇÒ£¬Çå³þµÄÌýµ½Ëûºô»½×Ô¼ºµÄÃû×Ö¡ª¡ª   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±   
¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÉùË»Á¦½ßµÄº°×Å°®ÈËµÄÃû×Ö¡£ËûÒ»Ö±±»ÄÇÐ©ÔõÃ´É±Ò²É±²»ÍêµÄÊÞÈËºÍÒ°ÂùÈË°üÎ§×Å£¬Ö»ÄÜ²»¶ÏµÄ»Ó½£ÒÔ±£»¤×Ô¼º£¬Ëûµ£ÐÄËûÒø·¢µÄ°ëÉí£¬µ«ÊÇÒ²¸ü¼Óµ£ÐÄËûÄÇÀ´×ÔÂÜÁÖµÄ°®ÈË£¬ËûÒ»Ö±ÔÚÑ°ÕÒËûÃÇµÄÉíÓ°¡£µ±ËûÖÕÓÚÔÚÑªÐÈËÄ½¦µÄ¼äÏ¶¿´¼ûËûÊìÏ¤µÄµ­½ð·¢É«Ê±£¬Ó³ÈëÑÛÁ±µÄ¾ÓÈ»ÊÇÒ»¸öÇ¿ÊÞÈË½«½£´Ì½øËûµÄ°®ÈËµÄÐØ¿Ú¡­¡­   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û£¡¡±   
ÏÂÒâÊ¶µÄ£¬Ëû´óº°×Å°®ÈËµÄÃû×Ö£¬Íü¼ÇÁËÄÇÐ©×è¸ôÔÚËûÃÇÖ®¼äµÄ¾àÀëºÍØËÉ±Éù£¬¶øÆæ¼£°ãµÄ£¬ÕýÔÚµ¹ÏÂµÄÂÜÁÖ¾«Áé½«Í·×ªÏòÁË×Ô¼ºËùÔÚµÄ·½Ïò£¬ËûÇå³þµÄ¿´µ½ÄÇË«ËûÔø¾­ÎÇ¹ýÎÞÊý´ÎµÄË«´½Î¢Î¢µÄôè¶¯£¬ËûÖªµÀ£¬ÄÇÊÇÔÚºô»½×ÅËûµÄÃû×Ö¡£ÄÇÒ»¿Ì½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ±»¾Þ´óµÄ¿Ö¾å»÷ÖÐ¡ª¡ª¼´½«Ê§È¥°®ÈËµÄ¿ÉÄÜÏñÈñÀûµÄ½£Ò»°ãËº¿ªÁËËûµÄÐÄ£¬Ëû¸Ð¾õ×Ô¼ºµÄºôÎüÔÚË²¼äÍ£ÖÍÁË£¬µ«ËûÂíÉÏ¾Í´ÓÕâ¸ö³å»÷ÖÐÇåÐÑÁË¹ýÀ´£¬ËûÃô½ÝµÄ¶ã¿ªÁË¼¸°ÑÏòËû¿³À´µÄ½££¬²¢ÇÒ³åÏòËûµÄ°®ÈËËùÔÚµÄÎ»ÖÃ¡£   
¡°»¹À´µÃ¼°£¬ËäÈ»²»¼°Elrond¸óÏÂ£¬µ«ÎÒµÄÒ½ÊõÒ²ÐíÄÜ¹»¾ÈËû¡£¡±   
ËûÕâÃ´Ïë£¬µ«ÊÇÊÂÊµÈ´Ô¶±ÈËûËùÏëÒªµÃµÄ²Ð¿á¡ª¡ªËû¿´¼ûÄÇ¸öÐ°¶ñµÄ°ëÊÞÈËÕýÔÚÓÃ×î´ÖÂ³µÄ·½Ê½°Î³öÄÇ¶ÛÖØµÄÌú½£¡ª¡ªÄÇÎÞÒÉ»áÈÃÔ­±¾¾ÍÊ®·ÖÑÏÖØµÄÉË¿Ú¸ü¼Ó¶ñ»¯¡£   
¡°²»£¡¡±   
Ëû´óº°×Å£¬µ«ÊÇÈ´ÎÞÄÜÎªÁ¦¡ª¡ªËû±»Ì«¶àµÄ½£×èÀ¹£¬¾ÍËãËûÃÇÒÑ¾­½üÔÚåë³ß£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÎÞ·¨È¥µ½ËûµÄ°®ÈËµÄÉíÅÔ£¬ËûÖ»ÄÜ¿´×ÅÄÇºÚÉ«µÄÐ×Æ÷±»°Î³ö£¬È»ºó--ÔÙÒ»´ÎµÄ--´Ì½øÁËËûµÄ°®ÈËµÄÉíÌå¡­¡­   
Ò»Ë²¼ä£¬¾øÍû³äÂúÁËËûµÄÐÄ¡£ËûÇå³þµÄÖªµÀËû½«ÒªÊ§È¥ËûµÄ°®ÈËÁË¡ª¡ª¼´Ê¹ÊÇElrond¸óÏÂÒ²ÎÞ·¨ÖÎÁÆÄÇÑÏÖØµÄÉËÊÆ£¬Ëû¡­¡­Ëû¸üÊÇÎÞÄÜÎªÁ¦£¡±¯Í´ÈÃËûµÄ½£±äµÃ³ÙÖÍ£¬¶øËû¼¸ºõÏëÒªÈÓµôËü¡ª¡ªµ«Ëû²»ÄÜ£¬Ëû±ØÐëÒªÈ¥µ½°®ÈËµÄÉí±ß¡£ÓÚÊÇ£¬ÔÚ½£¹âÉÁÒ«µÄ¼äÏ¶£¬Ò»¸ö¹ÅÀÏµÄÖäÎÄÔÚËûµÄ´½¼ä±»ÇáÓ½³öÀ´£¬´óÆøµÄÉ§¶¯ÈÃÄÇÐ©Î§×ÅËûµÄÊÞÀàÎ·Ëõ£¬ËûÃÇ·×·×ºóÍË£¬È´ÒÑÈ»À´²»¼°¡ª¡ª¾Þ´óµÄÀ×¹âÒÑ´Ó¿ÕÖÐÂäÏÂ£¬¶ø½á¹û£¬¾ÍÊÇÊý¾ß±»ÉÁµçÉÕ×ÆµÄÊ¬Ìå¡£   
³Ã×ÅÕâ¸ö¼äÏ¶£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÖÕÓÚµÃÒÔ±¼Ïò°®ÈËµÄÉí±ß£¬Ëû»Ó¶¯ÊÖÖÐµÄ³¤½£¿³ÏòÄÇ¸öÉËº¦ËûµÄ°®ÈËµÄÊÞÈË£¬Ô÷ºÞÈÃËûµÄ½£ÈçÍ¬ÍÀÁúµÄÀûÈÐ°ã¾ßÓÐÍþÁ¦¡ª¡ªËû¿³¶ÏÁËÄÇ¸ö¹ÖÎï´àÈõµÄ²±×Ó¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û?¡±Ëû¶×ÁËÏÂÀ´£¬Ð¡ÐÄÒíÒíµÄ°ÑËûÒÑ¾­°ë»èÃÔ°®ÈË±§½ø×Ô¼ºµÄ»³±§£¬ÇáÇáµÄºô»½ËûµÄÃû×Ö£¬¶øËûµÄ°®ÈËÒÑ¾­ÎÞ·¨ÌýÇåÁË¡ª¡ªÁ÷Ê§µÄÑªÒº´ø×ßÁË¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÉúÃüÁ¦£¬Ò²¿ªÊ¼Öð½¥¶á×ßËûµÄÎå¸Ð£¬¾¡¹ÜËû¸Ð¾õµ½×Ô¼ºÕý±»¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û±§½ø»³ÖÐ£¬µ«ËûÈ´Ìý²»ÇåËûÔÚËµÐ©Ê²Ã´£¬ÉõÖÁµ±ËûÕÅ¿ª´½ÏëÒªºô»½°®ÈËµÄÃû×ÖÊ±£¬Ó¿³öËûË«´½µÄÈ´²»ÊÇÉùÒô¡­¡­¶øÊÇÏÊÑª¡£   
¡°¿´À´ÊÇÒªËÀµôÁË°¡¡­¡­¡±ÔÚÐÄÖÐ¿àÐ¦×ÅÕâÃ´Ïë£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ´Ã»ÓÐ¸Ð¾õµ½¿Ö¾å£¬ËûÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÊ±¼äÁË¡ª¡ªºÚ°µÕýÔÚÕÙ»½Ëû£¬¶øËÀÍöÒÑ¾­ÔÚËûÍ·ÉÏÕÅ¿ªÁËËüµÄÓðÒí¡£   
²»½ö½öÊÇËû·¢ÏÖÁËÕâÒ»µã£¬ËûµÄ°®ÈËÒ²Í¬Ñù×¢Òâµ½ÁËËÀÍöµÄÀ´ÁÙ¡£   
¡°±ðÕâÑù£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡ª¡ª¡±¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÄÑÒÔÖÃÐÅµÄÒ¡×ÅÍ·£¬ËûßìÑÊµÄº°×Å°®ÈËµÄÃû×Ö£¬½ôÎÕ×¡°®ÈËÄÇÕýÔÚÖð½¥±äµÃ±ùÀäµÄÊÖ¡£¡°±ð¡­¡­Äã²»ÄÜÕâÑù¡ª¡ª²»ÒªÀë¿ªÎÒ£¡¡±   
µ«ËûÃ»ÓÐµÃµ½»Ø´ð¡£¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÒÑ¾­ÎÞ·¨»Ø´ðËûÁË£¬ºÚ°µ¶á×ßÁËÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéµÄÒâÊ¶£¬ÈÃËûÏÝÈë»èÃÔ£¬Ëû½«ÔÚÕâÖÖ»èÃÔÖÐ×ßÏòÂü¶àË¹µÄµîÌÃ£¬¶ø¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÇå³þÕâÓÃ²»ÁË¶àÉÙÊ±¼ä£¬ËûÖªµÀËûÃÇÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÏ£Íû£¬ËùÒÔ£¬ËûÀä¾²µÄ×ö³öÁËÑ¡Ôñ¡ª¡ªËûÈÓµôÁËÊÖÖÐµÄ½£¡£   
¡°ÎÒ¸úÄãÔ¼¶¨¹ýÓÀÔ¶²»»áÀë¿ªÄã¡ª¡ª¡±ËûÇáÈáµÄ½«¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û±§µÄ¸ü½ô£¬È»ºóÎÂÈáµÄÔÚ°®ÈËµÄ¶ú±ßµÍÓï£¬¡°ÎÒ·¢¹ýÊÄ£¬ËùÒÔ£¬¼´Ê¹ÊÇÄãÒªÈ¥Âü¶àË¹µÄµîÌÃ£¬ÎÒÒ²½«Åã°éÔÚÄãµÄÉíÅÔ¡£¡±   
µ±½£»®¹ý¿ÕÆøµÄÉùÒôÔÚ±³ºóÏìÆðµÄÊ±ºò£¬½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ¾ÍÏñÒ»¿éÑÒÊ¯°ãÒ»¶¯Ò²²»¶¯£¬µ«ÊÇÄÇ°ÑÓÉÊÞÈË»Ó³öµÄ½£È´Ã»ÓÐÂäÔÚËûÉíÉÏ¡ª¡ªÒ»Ö¦ÈñÀûµÄ¼ýÉä´©ÁË»Ó½£ÕßµÄºíÁü£¬¶øÉä¼ýµÄÈË½ô¸ú×Å×Ô¼ºÉä³öµÄ¼ý³öÏÖÁË¡£   
¡°Õ¾ÆðÀ´£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û£¡¡±Òø·¢¾«Áé²»¶ÏµÄÓÃËûµÄ¼ý¼õÉÙÄÇÐ©ÊÞÈËµÄÊýÁ¿£¬Í¬Ê±ÏòËûµÄÅóÓÑ´óÉùµÄº°×Å£¬¡°ºóÃæÓÐ¸öÉ½¶´¡ª¡ªËüÒ×ÊØÄÑ¹¥£¬´ó¼ÒÒÑ¾­¶ã½øÈ¥ÁË£¬ÄãÂíÉÏ´ø¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ¥ÄÇ¶ù£¡±ð·ÅÆúÏ£Íû¡ª¡ª¡±   
±ð·ÅÆúÏ£Íû¡ª¡ª¼´Ê¹Ï£ÍûÒÑ¾­²»´æÔÚÁË£¿¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÎ¢Î¢µÄ¿àÐ¦×Å£¬µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇÕ¾ÁËÆðÀ´£¬À³¸êÀ­Ë¹»»»ØÁËËûµÄÀíÖÇ£¬Ëû²»ÏëÈÃ°®ÈËºÍÄÇÐ©°¹ÔàµÄ°ëÊÞÈËËÀÔÚÒ»Æð¡£   
¡°ÖÁÉÙÈÃËû»Øµ½ÓÐÄþÜ½Èð»¨µÄµØ·½¡ª¡ª¡±¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÏë£¬¡°ËûÊÇÄÇÃ´Ï²»¶ÂÜÁÖ£¬Ï²»¶ÄÇÀïµÄÒ»ÇÐ£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒ¸Ã´øËû»Øµ½ÄÇÀï£¬¶øÎÒ£¬ÎÒ½«ÔÚÄÇ¶ù·ÅÆú×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃü¡£¡±   
***********************************************************************   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¡­¡­µÈµ½¶ÔÄª¶¼µÄÕ½Õù½áÊøÁË£¬ÄãÔ¸ÒâÅãÎÒÈ¥¸Ô¶àÁÖÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÄÇÖ»ÊÇÒ»Æ¬·ÏÐæ°¡£¬ÓÐÊ²Ã´ºÃ¿´µÄ£¿¡±   
¡°¡­¡­Äã²»È¥¾ÍËãÁË£¬ÂÜÁÖÓÖ²»ÊÇÃ»ÓÐµØÍ¼¡£¡±   
¡°ÎÒÃ»ÓÐËµ²»È¥°¡--¡±   
¡°¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÄã°¡£¬Äã»¹ÕæµÄÊÇ¡­¡­¡±   
ÕæµÄÊÇ±¿µ°ÄØ--ËùÒÔ²Å»á×ÜÊÇ×öÈÃ×Ô¼ººó»ÚµÄÊÂÇé¡£   
¡°ÎÒÓ¦¸Ã¶ÔËû¸üºÃÒ»µãµÄ¡­¡­¡±Ëûà«à«µÄËµ×Å£¬¶ø±¾À´½ôÎÕ×ÅËûµÄ¼çµÄË«ÊÖÔÚÌýÇåËûËµÊ²Ã´µÄÊ±ºòÎÕµÄ¸ü½ôÁË¡£   
¡°Õâ²»ÊÇÄãµÄ´í--¡±À³¸êÀ­Ë¹µÍÉùËµ£¬¡°ÄãÒÑ¾­×öÁËËùÓÐÄãÄÜ×öµÄÁË¡£¡±   
¡°ÎÒÎÞ·¨¾ÈËû--¡±½ð·¢¾«Áéµ­µ­µÄËµ£¬·Â·ðÖ»ÊÇ³ÂÊöÒ»¸öÊÂÊµ¡£ËûÒ»Ö±½ô½ô±§×Å×Ô¼ºµÄ°®ÈË£¬¾¡×Ô¼ºËùÓÐµÄÅ¬Á¦À´¾ÈÖÎËû£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀÕâÊÇÍ½ÀÍÎÞ¹¦µÄ--Õâ²»ÊÇÖÎÁÆ¾Í»áºÃ×ªµÄÉËÊÆ£¬ËûËùÄÜ×öµÄÖ»ÓÐÅ¬Á¦µÄÖ¹×¡ÉË¿ÚÈªÓ¿µÄÏÊÑª£¬È»ºóÓÃÂé×íµÄÒ©Îï¼õÉÙ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÍ´³þ¡ª¡ªËûÒÑ¾­ÓÃ²»×Å¹Ë¼°ÕâÐ©Ò©¶ÔÉË¿ÚÓúºÏµÄÓ°ÏìÁË£¬ÒòÎªËûÖªµÀ£¬ÕâÐ©ÉË¿Ú¸ù±¾¾ÍÃ»ÓÐÓúºÏµÄ¿ÉÄÜ¡£Êµ¼ÊÉÏ£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµ½ÏÖÔÚ»¹»î×Å¾ÍÒÑ¾­ÊÇÒ»¸öÆæ¼£ÁË--¾¡¹ÜÖ»ÓÐÎ¢ÈõµÄºôÎü£¬µ«¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÈ·Êµ»¹»î×Å£¬ÕâÊÇ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÒ»Ö±²»Í£µÄÊ¹ÓÃÖÎÓúÄ§·¨µÄÔµ¹Ê¡£Ã¿µ±¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄºôÎü±äÈõÊ±£¬ËûÉõÖÁ²»ÌýÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹µÄÈ°×è£¬²»Ï§ÏûºÄ×Ô¼ºµÄ¸£·ÝÀ´ÖÎÁÆËûµÄ°®ÈË¡£¾¡¹ÜÔÚËûÃ÷°×ËûÎÞ·¨Íì¾ÈËûµÄ°®ÈËµÄÉúÃüÊ±ËûÔø¾­ÏëÒª·ÅÆú£¬ËûÏëÒªºÍËûÒ»ÆðËÀÍö£¬µ«ÏÖÔÚËûÈ´×ö²»µ½¡ª¡ª¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û»¹ÓÐºôÎü£¬¶øËû£¬ËûÎÞ·¨ÑÛÕöÕöµÄ¿´×ÅËûËù°®µÄÕâ¸öÂÜÁÖ¾«ÁéÔÚËûµÄÃæÇ°ËÀÈ¥£¬¶øÀ³¸êÀ­Ë¹ÓÖ²»ÈÃËûÉ±ËÀ×Ô¼º¡ª¡ª   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û²»»áÈÃÄãÖÕ½á×Ô¼ºµÄÉúÃü--Ëû¾ø²»»áÈÃÄã×öÕâÖÖ´ÀÊÂµÄ£¡¡±   
Òø·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÉÙÓÐµÄ·ßÅ­ÈÃ¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶û¿àÐ¦²»ÒÑ£¬ËûÖªµÀ£¬Êµ¼ÊÉÏËûÕýÔÚ¾øÍûÖÐÆóÅÎ×ÅÆæ¼££¬¾¡¹ÜËûÃ÷°×ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÈÎºÎ´æÔÚÄÜ¹»×èÖ¹ËûËù°®µÄ¾«Áé×ßÏòËÀÍöÖ®Â·£¬µ«Ëû¾ÍÊÇÎÞ·¨·ÅÆú¡ª¡ªÎÞ·¨½ÓÊÜ£¬ËûÎÞ·¨ÏëÏóÏÖÔÚËûËù±§½ô×ÅµÄÕâ¸ö¾«Áé»áËÀÈ¥¡ª¡ª×òÍíËûµÄ°®ÈË»¹ÔÚËûÇ×ÎÇºÍ°®¸§ÖÐÈáË³µÄ´­Ï¢£¬ÀëËûÃÇ×îºóµÄ×ö°®»¹²»µ½10¸öÐ¡Ê±£¬×òÍíËûÃÇ¸Õ¸ÕÔ¼¶¨ºÃÁËÒªÒ»ÆðÈ¥¸Ô¶àÁÖ¡­¡­¶øÏÖÔÚ£¬ËûÈ´¡ª¡ª¶ÔËûµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÔÙÒ²ÎÞÄÜÎªÁ¦¡­¡­   
ÎÞ·¨ÒÖÖÆµÄà¨Æü³å³öÁË½ð·¢¾«ÁéµÄË«´½£¬ËûµÍÏÂÍ·ÇáÎÇ°®ÈËµÄ¶îÍ·£¬È»ºóÓÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÁ³¼Õ½ô½ôµÄ¿¿×Å°®ÈËÖð½¥±ùÀäµÄ¼¡·ô¡£ËûÔ¸Òâ¸¶³ö×Ô¼ºµÄÒ»ÇÐÀ´»»È¡°®ÈËµÄÉúÃü£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀÕâºÁÎÞÓÃ´¦¡ª¡ªËûµÄ¸£·ÝÔÙÔõÃ´ÉîºñÒ²²»¿ÉÄÜÈÃ¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÖ§³Öµ½ÉË¿Ú¿ªÊ¼ÓúºÏµÄÊ±ºò£¬ËûÖªµÀËûÏÖÔÚËù×öµÄÕâÐ©¶¼Ö»ÊÇÔÚÑÓ³¤¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÍ´¿àµÄÊ±¼ä£¬µ«ËûÈ´ÎÞ·¨Í£Ö¹ÕâÃ´×ö¡­¡­   
¡°¶Ô²»Æð£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¶Ô²»Æð¡­¡­ÇëÔ­ÁÂÎÒµÄÅ³Èõ¡£°ÑÎÒËùÓÐµÄ¸£·Ý¶¼¸øÄã£¬Èç¹ûÕâÑù×ÓÆæ¼£»¹ÊÇ²»»á³öÏÖµÄ»°£¬ÄÇÃ´£¬ÄÇ¸öÊ±ºòÎÒÃÇ¾ÍÒ»Æðµ½Âü¶àË¹µÄµîÌÃÈ¥¡ª¡ªÄÇ¸öÊ±ºòÄã¿ÉÒÔºÝºÝµÄ´òÎÒ£¬¹ÖÎÒÈÃÄãÍ´¿à¡­¡­µ«ÊÇÏÖÔÚ£¬ÖÁÉÙÏÖÔÚÇëÈÝÈÌÎÒ°É£¡Çë²»Òª·ÅÆú¡­¡­¡±   
ÎÕ½ô¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûµÄÊÖ£¬¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÔÙÒ»´Î¿ªÊ¼°Ñ×Ô¼ºµÄ¸£·ÝËÍ½ø°®ÈËÒÑ¾­¼¸ºõÃ»ÓÐÎÂ¶ÈµÄÉíÌåÖÐ£¬ËûÎÞ·¨¿ËÖÆ×Ô¼ºÁ÷ÀáµÄÓûÍû£¬ËùÒÔËû½ô½ôµÄ±ÕÉÏÑÛ¾¦£¬È»ºó¡­¡­   
È»ºóËû¸Ð¾õµ½Ò»Ö»±ùÀäµÄÊÖÇáÇáµÄ¸§Ãþ×ÅËûµÄÁ³¼Õ£¬ÌæËûÊÃÈ¥ÄÇ¿ÅÒÅÊ§µÄÀáË®¡£   
¡°±¿¡­¡­µ°¡­¡­¡±   
Î¢ÈõµÄÉùÒô£¬Î¢ÈõµÄÈç¹û²»×ÐÏ¸Ìý¾ÍÍêÈ«Ìý²»µ½£¬¿ÉÕâ¶Ô¸ñÂÞ·ÒµÂ¶ûÀ´ËµÈ´ÏóÊÇÂäÔÚÉí±ßµÄ¹öÀ×ÄÇÃ´ÏìÁÁ£¬ËûÃÍµØÕö¿ª×Ô¼ºµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬È»ºó¡­¡­Ëû¿´¼ûÁËÊìÏ¤µÄÌì¿ÕÉ«µÄÑÛ¾¦¡£   
¡°¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û¡­¡­¡±   
Ò»±éÓÖÒ»±é£¬Ëû½Ð×Å°®ÈËµÄÃû×Ö£¬ËûÄýÊÓ×Å°®ÈËÃÀÀöµÄÑÛ¾¦¡ª¡ªÖ®Ç°µÄ¼¸¸öÐ¡Ê±ÀïÄÇË«À¶É«µÄíø×ÓÒ»Ö±½ô±Õ×Å£¬ÏÖÔÚ£¬ËûÔÚÄÇÀï¿´µ½ÁËÒ«ÑÛµÄ¹âÃ¢£¬¶øÄÇËºËéÁËËûµÄÐÄ¡ª¡ª   
ÔÚÏ¦ÑôÍêÈ«ÏûÊ§µÄÄÇÒ»É²ÄÇ£¬Ìì¿Õ»á³öÏÖÑ¤ÀöµÄÉ«²Ê£¬¶øÉúÃüÏûÊ§Ê±ÒàÊÇÈç´Ë¡­¡­   
¹þ¶ûµÏ¶ûÅ¬Á¦µÄÌ§ÆðÊÖ±Û£¬ÓÃÊÖÖ¸Çá¸§¹ý°®ÈËÊìÏ¤µÄÃ¼¡¢ÑÛ£¬È»ºó»¬¹ýÁ³¼Õ£¬ÂäÔÚÄÇÒòÎªÍ´¿à¶ø±Á½ôµÄ´½ÉÏ£¬ËûÅ¬Á¦µÄÈÃ×Ô¼ºÄÜ¸øËû½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõÒ»¸öÐ¦ÈÝ£¬µ«ÊÇ¡­¡­È´Ê§°ÜÁË£¬ÏÊÑªÔÙÒ»´ÎÒç³öËûµÄË«´½£¬²¢ÇÒ¶á×ßÁËËûµÄÓïÑÔ£¬¶øËû¡­¡­Ò²²»ÔÙ³¢ÊÔÓÃ´Ê»ãÀ´±í´ïËûµÄÒâË¼£¬ËûÓÃ×Ô¼º±ÌÀ¶µÄÑÛ¾¦ÄýÊÓ×Å°®ÈËµÄË«íø¡ª¡ªËûÖªµÀËû»áÌý¶®ËûµÄËßËµ£¬ÒòÎªËûÒ»Ö±¶¼¿ÉÒÔÃ÷°×ËûµÄÑÛÉñ¡ª¡ª»¹ÓÐÄÇÀïÃæËùÔÌº¬µÄÒâÒå¡£   
¡°²»ÒªËÀ£¬²»ÊÇÏÖÔÚ¡ª¡ª¡±ËûÓÃÑÛÉñËßËµ×Å£¬¶øËûÒ²´Ó°®ÈËµÄÑÛ¾¦Àï¶Áµ½ÁË»Ø´ð¡£   
¡°ÎÒÃÇÔ¼¶¨ºÃÒªÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿¡±   
¡°ÊÇµÄ£¬¡±Ëûµ­µ­µÄÎ¢Ð¦ÆðÀ´£¬Ä¿²»×ª¾¦µÄ¿´×ÅËûµÄ°®ÈË£¬¡°ËùÒÔ£¬ÎÒ»áµÈÄã¡­¡­ÔÚ¼ÑÀïµØ£¬ÎÒ»áÖØÉú£¬¶øÄã¡­¡­¡±   
¡°ÎÒ»áÕÒµ½Äã¡­¡­ÎÒÒ»¶¨»á¡­¡­¡±   
°®ÈËµÄÑÛ¾¦ÊÇÈç´ËµÄ±£Ö¤µÄ£¬ËùÒÔ¡­¡­ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐÊ²Ã´ºÃÁôÁµµÄÁË£¬Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬¹þ¶ûµÏ¶û±ÕÉÏÁËËûµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬ËûµÄÊÖ½¥½¥µÄ´Ó°®ÈËµÄ´½±ß»¬ÂäÏÂÀ´£¬¶øÁíÒ»Ö»ÊÖÎÕ×¡ÁËËü¡ª¡ª½ð·¢µÄ¾«ÁéÍõ°Ñ°®ÈËµÄÊÖËÍµ½ÁË´½±ß£¬ÔÚÉÏÃæÀÓÏÂÁËÒ»¸öÓÃ¾¡ËùÓÐ°®ÁµºÍÎÂÈáµÄÇáÎÇ¡£   
ÀáË®Ò»µÎ½ÓÒ»µÎ´ÓËûµÄÃæ¼ÕÉÏµÎÂä£¬µ«ËûÈ´Î¢Ð¦×Å£¬ËûÖªµÀËûÃÇÒÑ¾­·ÖÀë£¬µ«ËûÖªµÀÕâ²»»áÊÇÓÀÔ¶¡ª¡ªËû»áÕÒµ½Ëû£¬ÔÚÄÇÓëËûÂþ³¤µÄÉúÃüÏà±È²¢²»Ò£Ô¶µÄÎ´À´¡­¡­ 


End file.
